Noodle House
by SeaOfWisdom18
Summary: It's Mother's day, and everyone's at Percy's house to celebrate. Except for Nico. He's in...a different house... and his sanity seems to be in a different WORLD...For any PJO and Legend of Korra fans : NOT a crossover, just a fun oneshot.


**Hi! I'm about to updat "Warning: Severely Poisonous," but I feel like I should do this first. So, happy Mother's Day! Yeah, I'm posting more stories that are more Nico-centric. Well, it's not a bad thing :) Enjoy!**

The smell of fresh, indulgent chocolate chip cookies wafted through the small apartment as Percy strolled in at 8:00 in the morning.

A slightly weary, yet still energetic mother hurried into the living room, catching a glance at her son and choked him with a "mom hug."

"Oh jeez, mom," Percy struggled to say, smiling as Sally squeezed him tighter.

"You're here!" Sally exclaimed excitedly. She looked around, waiting for ten eager faces to pop up and stuff their mouths with cookies.

When Sally didn't see them, she scoffed and put her hands on her hips. "Where are the others?" she asked her son suspiciously.

Percy blinked and looked around in wonder. "Whadya mean, mom," he asked.

"Of course it's only me at your house on Mother's Day, cause you know, it's so important to have quality time-"

"Seriously, cut the crap Jackson, she's not stupid. WHERE ARE THE COOKIES?" Leo Valdez rushed into the house, only to be greeted by three trays of blue hued cookies.

He giggled and stuffed three of them into his mouth at once.

"So good!" he muffled, sitting down to enjoy the cookies.

Reyna, Jason, and Piper strolled in, smiling at Sally.

"Hi, Mrs. Jackson," they said simultaneously. Piper glanced at Leo, whose mouth was stained blue from the dye.

"Jeez, Valdez," she giggled. "Save some for the rest of us, will ya-"

"NO."

Leo's face seemed completely serious, and once he felt that Piper was intimidated enough, he went back to eating.

"Hiyas!" Travis hopped into the small apartment holding two plastic bags.

**"**Hi Travis," Sally greeted warmly. "Where's your brother?"

"Right here!" Travis scoffed and gestured to the large bag in his right hand and dropped it on the floor.

A sleeping Connor rolled out of the tote bag, leaving Percy in fits of laughter and Sally in a state of mild confusion.

"Dude!" Katie hurried into the apartment, saw Connor on the floor, and slapped Travis.

"Seriously, How many times must we go over this?"

Travis looked down, ashamed.

"Don't throw Connor into a mysterious bag without him knowing." he muttered.

After Percy was done laughing, he snatched a cookie from Leo's tray, causing the boy to glare.

"My house."

"MY COOKIES."

"Be NICE." Annabeth demanded, walking into the door. She stumbled a little, surprised at the huge amount of people in the apartment.

"Wow," she exclaimed, ignoring Leo's chomping noises.

"Hey, where's Nico?" Sally frowned, looking around for the gloomy 16 year old.

Leo swallowed his cookie crumbs and pointed his finger downward.

"HE'S WITH HIS FATHER?" Connor gasped, now awake. He clutched his chest.

"HE'S DEAD?" Jason exclaimed, struggling to keep a straight face after mocking the son of Hermes.

"He's spending Mother's day with his FATHER?" Piper giggled, sounding much like a second grader.

Leo shook his head furiously. "WAIT NO. I meant that he was downstairs, in the lobby!"

"Oh..." Connor laughed and scratched his head.

"Idiot," Katie muttered, slapping Connor upside the head, like she did with Travis.

Percy grabbed another cookie and opened the door. "I'm gonna go looking for him." he announced, then slammed the door shut.

After 45 minutes of driving around and cursing in Greek, Percy _finally _found Nico. And out of all places, where was he?

In a noodle house.

Bowls were strewn around a marble table, and there he was, a pale, lanky teenager sleeping comfortably, mumbling something incoherent.

"Nico?" Percy asked awkwardly, poking his cousin's shoulder.

"It's useless," he groaned, flipping around and wiping his face.

"What's useless?"

"MOTHER'S DAY. What the point of Mother's day when you don't have a MOTHER huh?" he slurred, sounding drunk.

'Wait,' Percy thought, his ADHD mind veering off track.

'Can a person get drunk off of noodles?

"THE WORLD IS CRUEL," Nico wailed, flapping his arms around wildly.

"No mother...no sister...no person to celebrate May 13 with!" The boy sniffed, looking tiredly at Percy, who was trying his hardest not to laugh.

"I'm SERIOUS, Peter!"

"It's...Percy."

"Yeah, I know Peter. That's what I said."

"I think it's time for you to go home now, Nico." Percy said soothingly.

"My home is a haven for dead people, Peter." Nico said blatantly, sniffing at the mere thought of his wretched father and annoying step-mother.

"Well, you have Lady Persephone..." Percy tried to cheer the kid up, but failed.

"She turned me into a DANDELION last Christmas!" he whined, reaching weakly for another bowl of noodles.

Percy slapped his hand away, causing Nico to huff indignantly.

"Yeah, I should take you to Katie's place. I'll tell the others to meet me there."

"It has too many ALIVE things."

"They're plants, and the green color is good for calming you down." Percy heaved Nico onto his shoulder, receiving strange looks from nearby customers.

'Well, it's not as if they haven't seen a noodle-drunk teen before,' Percy thought sarcastically.

"No!" Nico flailed and thrashed his limbs, trying to fight. After a couple minutes however, he got tired and stopped fighting.

"How'd you get like this anyways, Nico?" Percy asked a while after he drove away from The Noodle House.

"I was sad today...I had no mom to give flowers to...no hugs..." Nico started dramatically.

'I'm beginning to regret I ever asked.' Percy groaned in his head.

"Then I thought, 'Hey, maybe if I go to that new Noodle house down the street, all those troubles will wash away!' And the rest is history."

Percy couldn't stop his face from falling. 'What kinda odd thought are those?' he yelled in his head.

"Oh no!" Nico gasped suddenly.

"What?"

"WE FORGOT PABU!"

"Who's...Pabu?"

"MY FERRET. NOO! MY BUDDY!" Nico wailed.

"...UH...You REALLY need to go to Katie's place...drink some tea...maybe plant some seeds to get your mind off of...Pabu?" Percy told the resistant son of Hades.

Nico sniffed. "No noodles?"

"...Uhm no. No noodles."

"Then it's fine by me, Mako. Just...don't tell Korra about this, okay?"

"Nico, what ARE you talking-...you know what? Sure, buddy. Sure."

~~~~READ READ READ.

THIS WAS SUCH AN ODD ONESHOT...

uhm anyways, so did anyone get the NOT-EVEN-IMPLIED-BUT-BLATANTLY-STATED Legend of Korra thing?

Get it? Nico thinks he's Bolin and that Percy's Mako?

Did anyone infer that Thalia was Korra? No...ok...lol.

UHM...NOT THE AVERAGE MOTHER'S DAY ONESHOT...But review it anyways?


End file.
